guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fast Casting
Discrepancy "having the ability to cast Backfire in less then a second when it would ordinarily take two" directly after "the sweet spot is 7-9 points / 28-33% reduction" doesn't make much sense. You'd need 16 in Fast Casting to get Backfire below 1s. 134.130.183.83 13:41, 18 October 2005 (EST) :How's this? --Karlos 18:11, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::This is REALLY late, but you would need 14 FC. The article says 4.73s/rank, and 4.73*14 = (ish) 66, so 1s. -- Skax459 22:31, 7 June 2007 (CDT) "casting bar" This is as good a place as any to ask this... does anyone know the exact spot when the "casting bar" no longer appears, merely the animation? I know that the skill definitely has to cast in under 1.75 seconds or so and I know 1.5 is borderline, but I don't know the actual number. Does anyone happen to know it? 149.169.88.9 :Shorter than 1.5s won't have a progress bar. --Fyren 20:38, 30 November 2005 (UTC) ::I know that 1.5 will show a progress bar (Chain Lightning halved) and I know that 1.0 will not. --Karlos 00:32, 1 December 2005 (UTC) Rounding in the main article you can read "it is unknown how Guild Wars does its rounding." I've made some tests with a mesmer ele casting meteor shower with attribute points in fast casting from 0 to 7. I captured the video of casting and i calculated the time between start of casting and the end, using a video editing software. In these tests there is no rounding of casting. The times are the same of the formula. --Gabriel Angelwings 05:23, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm surprised that video editing software is capable of distinguishing 2^(-1/15) without rounding, versus 2^(-1/15) rounded to the nearest hundredth. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:33, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::It's my fault i wanted to say "same time of the table". For rounding i mean, for example, rounding to quarter of second, like all skill of the game. --Gabriel Angelwings 05:52, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::: When I wrote up that table a year and change ago, I rounded it to 100ths of a second, and the bit about "..unknown how Guild Wars does it's rounding.." was just to clarify that those numbers might not be completely precise, but they were likely damn close. LordKestrel 07:32, 21 September 2006 (CDT) More fast Casting skills Unfortunately I can not recall the exact name of them, but while checking Kaineng Center skills npc with my R/Me I saw a new fast casting skill, This page states that Mantra Of Recovery is the only linked skill, this needs updating/cleaning up. --Jamie 03:12, 30 April 2006 (CDT) A lot of this website hasn't been updated with factions campaign things, and they added 3 new skills, 2 elite and 1 nonelite to fast casting, and they finally gave soul reaping some skills aswell. Fast Casting upgrade component Does a +1 to Fast Casting spells (% chance) upgrade exist? I've never seen one. :Acconding to the weapon upgrade article, 20% +1 staff wrappings for Fast Casting, Energy Storage and Spawning Power haven't been observed. Swiftspell's Staff has 20% +1 Fast Casting, but some green items, such as Stormray, Kkraz's Indulgence, the Ogre-Slaying Knife and Shiro's Sword and Blades have properties that aren't available on normal loot, so this doesn't prove the existence of a 20% +1 Fast Casting upgrade. -- Gordon Ecker 20:45, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Other than the fact Shiro's weapons have nothing a normal weapon can't have, there are half casting time of spells 10% chance mods, and for attribute specific it's 20% chance of half casting. --Spark 21:58, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::Shiro's Sword and Shiro's Blades had attribute requirements of 15, while the normal cap on attribute requirements is 13. According to the weapon modifier article there are no non-collector, non-unique, non-crafted items with inherent bonuses to Soul Reaping, Fast Casting or Energy Storage, and according to the weapon upgrade article there are no known staff wrappings of Fast Casting, Energy Storage or Spawning Power. As of the release of Guild Wars Nightfall, you can now get 20% +1 Fast Casting bonus with one of the "variable" upgrade components (a "Master of My Domain" Inscription or a Staff Wrapping of Mastery), however Staff Wrappings of Fast Casting do not appear to exist, so you can only get the bonus on items with Fast Casting as an attribute req. Keep in mind that 10...20% +1 upgrades only affect green numbers, details are in Talk:Attribute. -- Gordon Ecker 21:44, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Stacking Fast Casting stacks with HCT mods. I'm assuming it stacks multiplicatively, but I don't have the video capture and editing software to confirm this. -- Gordon Ecker 20:45, 7 September 2006 (CDT) The Fastest Cast a Fastcaster could ever Cast. 16 fast cast, 20/20 items, holy haste, revitalize (now called Healer's Boon), infuse. 0.0075seconds would be the fastest it could go(dependsif holy haste and revitalize work like i think they do).Would this crash GW? :Or Glyph of Sacrifice. (T/ ) 20:36, 11 October 2006 (CDT) true... but you could spam this and its pretty much instant :There is a FC cap I would think. There is certainly a slowing one (e.g. NR holy veil, migrain, arcane, daze) 195.137.4.228 02:20, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::Not necessarily, even if some hypothetical Fast Casting elite reduced casting times to zero (perhaps by reducing casting times by a flat number of seconds rather than a percentage), the 3/4 second aftercast delay prevents obscene levels of spamming. -- Gordon Ecker 06:35, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::And also, glyph of sacrifice makes something cast in 1/4 second, not instantly. M s4 20:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Glyph of Essence, however, makes things cast in 0s. 20:29, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh really now? I never knew that. So how does that stack up with like knockdown and other things that deal with instant cast? Do you like do this funky get up to aftercast motion or what? M s4 20:46, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::You can only cast if your character was able to cast (so no casting while knocked down). All you end up with is an instant cast spell, and 3/4 second aftercast delay from using the skill. --Kale Ironfist 21:09, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::yeah but u know how when ur knocked down and u pre-activate ur skill, the icon makes a swirly thing, and then it activates right the instant when ur able to? like if u had glyph of essence on u, then u get kd, then u press a spell. u stand up then go right into aftercast, have the symbol on ur head (i think). I was just stating it would look cool. M s4 21:22, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Essence is the same as sacrifice in that it's not really instant. --Fyren 21:27, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well then its the same thing as glyph of sacrfice so I guess none of that matters M s4 21:39, 2 May 2007 (CDT) fast cast to get a stance 1/16 of a second cast is a stance. Talk:Glimmer of Light go to the botom secondary profession spells never been a mesmer so can someone append a quick line about how it affects spells belonging to the secondary profession? I'm assuming that these spells are affected as well. Not sure if new players (including myself) know about it. :All spells are affected, including those of secondary professions. Arshay Duskbrow 01:12, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm ASSUMING this DOES NOT apply to Spirts since they are Rituals NOT spells? :( Urock 20:37, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::yes, not spells. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:55, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Signet Buff! Wow...that annoys me. The "buff" to SR is not so good. -- Skax459 22:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :An interesting buff. Imagine the possibilities with Healing Signet (IW), Ether Signet, Resurrection Signet, Signet of Disruption and Leech Signet. Near-instant cast with enough FC. Seb2net 05:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::Don't forget Signet of Return. My question is, is this additive, like the Spawning Power-Weapon Spell buff, or is it multiplicative, like Fast Casting is right now?--MrPony 22:24, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'm pretty sure its multiplicative like FC. --NYC Elite 22:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Screw signet of return, look at all the Me/Rts using Death Pact Signet. Now we have a hard rez that's almost impossible to interrupt :) -Auron 22:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) The formula for signets is (Original cast time)*.97^(Attribute Level) right? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:11, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :yup. 67.162.10.70 21:10, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Could someone make a nifty chart for Signets? Clay85 01:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Fast Casting junkies Anyone else here fast casting junkie like me? After you have tried some emsmer, slow eles really don't feel that good... At least for me. Seriously, I dislike playing other casters because they don't have FC. So, am I the only one or is there any other victims of FC? : I do believe that calls for a userbox.. if i only had the time to make one... Roland Cyerni 22:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Roland Cyerni 22:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yay gonna take that *stealz* Oh and forgot to sign... GW-Kemal 22:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Symbols? This page lists Symbols of Inspiration as an energy management skill, and I was wondering why that is. :Page hasn't been updated. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Faster Cast of Weapon Spells? Does Fast Casting speed up the casting of ritualist Weapon Spells (i.e., Mesmer with secondary rit profession)? GW-Susan 18:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :99.13% certain that's a yes. The other 0.87% of my brain is thinking about warriors exploding due to Wailing Weapon + Frustration + Locust's Fury, thus can't think clearly. AB is fun, if you coordinate a bit. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:04, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::God i love that combo...-- 20:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Of course it does. See it in obs all the time with Heroway (T/ ) 23:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC)